Skye Miller (Book)
Skye Miller, known as the social outcast, and previously Clay's eighth grade crush, is a minor character in Thirteen Reasons Why. She makes only a couple appearances, but they form a development that shows how Clay learns his lesson from Hannah and applies it immediately towards Skye. Biography "Over the years, she's learned how to avoid people. Everyone." -Clay Jensen thinking about Skye Miller Skye makes two appearances in the entirety of the novel, once on a bus with Clay, and once at the end of the book, walking away from Clay, before he catches up and calls out her name. 1st Appearance: On the Bus Clay is listening to the tapes while he rides the bus, when Skye, sitting behind him, asks him if he missed his stop. Clay is at first surprised, then a little bit anxious as he talks to Skye. Running through his head are all his thoughts and theories about Skye and her withdrawal from society, making him nervous and causing him to get off the bus at the next stop. This leaves Skye alone again, and she continues on the bus, resting her head on the window and closing her eyes. 2nd Appearance: In the Hallway The day after listening to all of Hannah's tapes, Clay is walking down the hallway when he sees Skye walking further down the hall. He hesitates for a moment, then decides that he is willing to take the risk of rejection and catches up to her. He calls her name, and that is the end of the novel. It is likely that Clay believed Skye suffered from depression just like Hannah, and knowing what happened to Hannah, Clay is determined to prevent that from happening in the future. Physical Appearance There is no official, canonical information on Skye's appearance. However, upon the release of an upcoming Netflix miniseries, a canonical description of her can be made. Nonetheless, a short account of her is given by the narrator, Clay Jensen. Knowing that Clay considers her pretty, and had a crush on her, it can be possibly inferred that Skye does not have serious physical disfigurations, and probably has a "normal" body. There is no evidence that Clay found any sort of strange feature attractive in people, so it is safe to assume that the people he found pretty were within the normal spectrum of appearance. Furthermore, Clay's crush on Hannah Baker allows a somewhat shakier claim that Skye may have looked something like Hannah, although her loose clothing likely prevented that from ever being confirmed. Skye is known for wearing a certain, consistent style of clothing. It is typically baggy and not form-fitting, so as to hide herself and not stand out. Usually, Clay tells us, it is also gray or some other dull color, again worn for the purpose of blending in. Taken together with Skye's other characteristics, the clothing is both a sign and a symbol of Skye's possible depression and suffering. Personality and Traits It is implied that Skye used to be a "normal" member of society up through middle school. However, sometime after entering high school, Skye suddenly decided to exile herself from social activities and interactions. Her character during the novel seems to be quiet and thoughtful. She does not make unnecessary sounds or gestures, preferring simple, concise language. Based on the fact that she rides the bus all the time, but without any particular destination, it seems that Skye is a girl who is often deep in thought. While she isn't one to go out and start conversations, she does make a minor effort to talk to some people, like Clay. Relationships Clay Jensen Skye's only known relationship was with Clay, as she did not make many appearances in the novel. They do not have conversations beyond simple, polite greetings. However, it can be inferred that they once had a closer relationship, because Skye was Clay's crush in middle school, and because their relationship would have had to be founded on something, even if it had regressed in the present day. External Links # http://www.thirteenreasonswhy.com/ # https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thirteen_Reasons_Why Notes and References # Asher, Jay. Thirteen R3asons Why: A Novel. New York: Razorbill, 2007. Print. Category:Book Characters